A STORY THAT SHOULDN'T BE KNOWN
by myliesarethetruth
Summary: Karin is a girl with a dark past that she keeps hidden from her new found friend will her past slip up or will it disappear and a new life begin?


came on my side of the car trying to pull me out but i would just kick and scream NO! i dont want to go then she suddenly dissipeared not knowing were she went i was cooling off and thinking until i saw the prinicapal come out of the office then my anger flew throught the roof when she came to the car asking nicely if i would get out when she said that i was thinking give me a break nice baby talk is not going to work on an out ragged seven year old then she came closer to me i tried to get out of the sliding side door but my mom locked it on me i kept on struggling to get out of the car when my principal put her hand on my sholder and grabed on hard dragging my out of the veichal and on to school grounds while kicking and screaming as loud as my lungs would let me she had a good grip on me until i elbowed her in the stomach and stomped on her feet, ( she wohore high heels that day and now that shes got broses toes from me i bet she wont wear high heels ever again ) then i started to run for the office seeing it to be the closes thing in sight ( not very smart ) suddenly my principal came up behind me and pick me up and then my mom went over and grabed my feet and took me in the office were they let go off me when we were over a rug putting me down gently and mummbled to myself while sitting cisse cross applesauce even after i settle down they still called the police then when i was back to my normal self calm and collected the police officer arrived at the school to take me to a mental hospital i had a choice to go with my mom or the officer but if i went with the officer i had to wear handcuffs and it didnt sounded very plesent so i sat in the front seat of my moms red van driving down town to the mental hospital and checked me in before i was given a room i was asked a lot of questions about why,what,who,when,how i was told i would be there for two nights and three days during that time period there was a large amount of theripest asking the exact same question over and over when they talked to me i just slept trough most of it because they would even let me speak in my own session then those three day passed by one by one waiting egarly for the thrid night to pass the longest night i have ever had the next day ready to leave i found out that instead of three days it was changed to a week this is officially hell i didnt eat the food i was on a strike and it was horabal and they had a pool but they never used it restarted what was really stupid is when they wouldnt let me see a pg 13 movie because i was not thriteen or older even though i already seen the movie my mom and my dad would come see me much as possible during visting hours and when the sun fell and the moon rose i would call and say good night not wanting to say goodbye then one time i would not get off the phone even though the nurse told me my time was up i told her off then four men nurses took me away from the phone i struggled still holding on the cord the men where having trouble while pulling away i broke the phone cord then took me into a conseld room with no windows they put me on a metal bed and tried to put a needle in me but i just would not let them even though i struggle they stuck it in, popping a vein and leaving a bruse then they left me in the room in pain shoot up my thight for over two hours with no food or water of coures i would not eat it but they could at lest get me water and let me go to the restroom geez even thought the day finaly arived and they gave my the bag full of my stuff and wayed goodbye to the people and the last thing i did was stick out my tough and smirked and walked out of there with my head held up high

the hardest part of this was not able to see my family as much and talk to them as long as i wanted to cause when i tried i got a needle in my butt fianally home to a family that i missed and love also a nice fluffy bed so i can get a real night of sleep and a refrigerator with food i actually like before this experience i was nice but i had a problem of swinging around knifes now i have learned i never want to go back there ever again and to do that is to be nice and not so angry at the little things and just have fun with your life.


End file.
